Assassins Game
by IrogicalArgument
Summary: <html><head></head>L said his first friend was Light and that before the Kira case he had never shown his face. He lied. Back before the Kira case he had a friend, he had shown his face to her and for the first time ever he regretted the death of a criminal.</html>
1. The End and The Beginning

Disclaimer: L and all related people and ideas are not mine. Anything related to Assassins Game is mine. Any relation to a live person is either coincidence or is done with permission from the person. Do not sue.

For the sake of my poor overworked brain this will be taking place between the L.A. BB Murder Cases and the Death Note storyline. If this breaks the timeline I no longer care. Although I do believe L.A. BB Murder Cases end in late August 2002 and Death Note starts Middle of December 2003.

* * *

><p>It was a quiet night. Nothing but the distant traffic could be heard until a loud shot rang out in the silence. Inside an abandoned warehouse two living figures stared at each other in relative silence. One leaning on the ground and breathing in an irregular wet way that spoke of upcoming death and the other standing stiffly with their fists clenched, in either pain or distaste, which one it was no one knew.<br>Through the silence a quiet chuckle came from the figure on the floor.

" So is this how you thought it would be?" They asked

"No." was the quiet reply.

A wet cough came from the corner and the figure moved forward into the light where her mahogany colored hair shimmered a similar color to the blood staining her lips.

" We could have been great together." Said the male standing in the shadows."

"No we couldn't have," replied the woman on the floor, "I have too much blood on my hands and you have too many expectation on your shoulders, L"

The man walked forward and knelt in front of the woman on the ground slowly bringing his hand up as if to brush the hair out of her face but he flinched before he could and pulled his hand back only to start biting his thumb.

"There is an 85% chance that no one would have cared so long as we continued solving cases." He said trying to fill the haunting silence with statistics so the clanging bells only he could hear would stop, if only for a moment.

The woman rasped out more wet laughter, "You and your damn statistics L, why can't you just tell me what you really feel."

L cocked his head to one side and studied the woman slowly dying before him. "I still believe we could have been great."

"Yeah L, we could have been," she paused for a minute to cough up some more blood before continuing with, "hey L?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Do me a favor," She said, "don't let anyone else turn out like me."

"As you wish."

"Thanks L. I'm glad."

L scrunched up his face trying to figure out why she was glad when she was dying on the floor. Before he could get too far into his thoughts he felt a hand brush his face. Looking down his vision was consumed with the somehow still humor filled eyes of the dying woman before him.

"I'm glad it was you L, you who became my friend and you who killed me. I finally won the game."

With a tiny smile on her face Katie Thomas, Ls first true friend and greatest challenge died, taking his heart with her. L stood silently and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. Still staring at the body of his friend and suspect L dialed his guardian Watari.

"Yes?" Came a questioning voice from the other end of the line.

"Watari, the Assassin Games case has been solved. Call the medical examiners and C.S.I out to my location. We have two bodies"

"Of course L. There is another case you should be aware of. It is being called the Kira case."

"Give me the details when I get back to base."

With that abrupt order L shut of his phone and stepped back from the scene in front of him before turning to leave. As he walked away with no company but the sounds of his bare feet hitting the concrete floors and his thoughts his mind spiraled back to early September and the case that started this mess.

* * *

><p>It had started with the call from the FBI. Several college students all over the U.S. were being killed in a very suspicious and slightly connected way. All were left with a packet of their own information on their chests with a note that held the initials A.G. and a symbol. The part that had everyone confused was that the symbol changed as frequently as the murder method the method of murder. One person was strangled while another was killed with some kind of bladed weapon while another was poisoned. The M.O. changed so frequently that if it weren't for the fact that the A.G. message was left out of the media L would have been thinking about the probability of these killings being copycat murders. As things stood the chance of that was just below 3%.<p>

Along with the fact that these killings were changing M.O. they were also changing victim type. The only similarity between victims was the fact that they were all in college of some type and all of them were fairly fit. They were in different states in varying circles both in Greek life and out. Some were on sports teams some on debate teams while others were loners who didn't do a thing but go to classes. To make matters worse there wasn't a single victim in the same area. The rules for these murders seemed to be one victim per state.

When L was faced with the request from the FBI to join the investigation he had jumped on it, not only because of the changing victim pool but also because there was a slight possibility that the criminal could actually challenge his intellect. After the fiasco with BB he was hoping for a true challenge. The L.A. BB murder cases had just ended two days ago and L was looking for something to take his mind of the case. He had prevailed in the end and had come out once again as the World's Greatest Detective but for some reason the victory felt cold and hollow.

With a jolt from Watari stepping on the brakes a fraction too hard L looked up in time to see the Limo stopping in front of a hotel as close to Washington D.C.'s FBI headquarters as possible. Closing his laptop and putting all the files together L waited for everyone to leave the vicinity before he and Watari headed up the back stairs to get to his room. He was not taking the chance of anyone seeing him and putting together the connection of L working on a case and an odd looking man with lots of money moving into a hotel with case folders. It may just be paranoia and L knew the possibility of anyone figuring him out were so low he couldn't accurately calculate them but he would not take the risk.

After finally making it to the top floor with neither panting from exhaustion due to climbing fifteen flights of stairs Watari and L headed into the suite which Watari had prepared ahead of time. Moving into his room and leaving Watari to set up L got into his customary crouch on the sofa in front of the coffee table and pulled out the folders again.

The first victim was Melanie Varillas. She was 19 years old and Hispanic. Attending the Cheeks International Academy of Beauty Culture in Wyoming and starting on her second year. Height 5'4"with Black hair and brown eyes. Dark Tan skin and known to always be in fashion. No Boyfriend after a breakup a month before her death and using the knowledge she would gain from beauty school to get a job before working part time as an artist. Sent to Beauty School by her mother who is an accomplished stylist in New York. Graduated from High School in the suburbs of New York with average grades with an exception few in Art Classes.

Nothing stood out about her at all. The file found with her pale bloodless body, which had most likely been left by the murderer, held much more information including her favorite items and activities, her preference in boyfriends and her favorite places to go along with her spending records and a map of where she had gone in the past six months which was a story in and of itself. Why a young woman in beauty school would need to travel to almost every state within a six month period and how she accomplished this with her limited funds was a mystery, one which L planned to solve before this case was over. However, above all, the most intriguing part of her untimely death was where she was killed.

L was pulled out of his thoughts when Watari came in with fourteen more case files. The other murders had all occurred within the last two weeks and L planned to scour their files for any relevant information. After a short cake break that is.

* * *

><p>AN: So this is my first FanFic ever, and I do mean ever. This has only been read by a friend and never really checked so please excuse any bad grammar or spelling mistakes I did not catch. My confidence is fragile; please don't destroy it with flames until my second chapter. Thank you.<p>

irogicalargument


	2. A Few More Deaths

Disclaimer: L and all related people and ideas are not mine. Anything related to Assassins Game is mine. Any relation to a live person is either coincidence or is done with permission from the person. Do not sue.

For the sake of my poor overworked brain this will be taking place between the L.A. BB Murder Cases and the Death Note storyline. If this breaks the timeline I no longer care. Although I do believe L.A. BB Murder Cases end in late August 2002 and Death Note starts Middle of December 2003.

From now on this story is in the past. This means that everything you are reading already happened and L is still flashing back like he was in the previous chapter. this will continue until the final chapter.

* * *

><p>It was midnight in Louisiana and Ernesto Flores was walking home from a wonderful date with his girlfriend Ana Ross. They had been together since Ernesto's senior year in high school and had been going strong ever since, despite the fact that Ana goes to college in Georgia and Ernesto in Louisiana. There was no one else on the street despite the fact that this town was usually one of the most crowded. The fact that everything was almost perfectly silent except for the sound of his and Ana's footsteps unsettled Ernesto. He only remembered one other time anything was this quiet and that was when he almost lost his life back in college.<p>

Ernesto thought back to those days and about what he had learned at school. Really, the thought that someone could hide what he had learned for the majority of the town was quite a shocker. Ernesto slipped off into his memories. His body continued walking forward on instinct, imitating Ana's movements.

Ana looked up at her boyfriend with a sad sort of smile. They had been going steady for so long she didn't know what she would do without him. Well, she knew what she would do she just didn't like what she would have to do. She had lead him down this street knowing that no one else would be out that night. She knew one of them wouldn't be leaving this town tonight and that this date would end in disaster. She had something to do and some promises to keep so she couldn't stop now. With another sad smile Ana blanked her face before putting on the mask of a happy girlfriend and twirling around to face her boyfriend.

"Hey Ernesto?" She questioned. "Wanna play a game?"

"Yeah Anna, but you must know I have never lost at any game ever." He replied

She gave him a smirk that shouted disbelief and with a fire in her eyes declared, "I bet I can get to the end of the alley before you." And with that she ran ahead laughing as loud as she could. Ernesto stared at her for a second before joining in on her laughter and running after her. He caught up with her at the end of a blocked alley where she stood bent over as if she was trying to catch her breath. Coming up quietly behind her he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. She laughed and squealed but in her eyes all you could see was darkness. Ernesto never knew what hit him. After a few seconds Ana emerged from the alley alone. she seemed normal but as she walked you could see a faint red outline of her footprints following her as she left Louisiana, and all the memories it held, behind.

* * *

><p>Over in South Carolina a similar scene was happening. A tall, muscled black man was walking hand in hand with a small seemingly weak blonde girl who was swinging a bright red tote bag that she never left home without. Owen Dorns-Collins and Cassady Rolins had been together for four years now and even though both were still in college Owen had planned to propose tonight. Cassady had been the love of his life for so long. Even when he acted like an idiot she had stood by him. Although she would never learn of his darkest secret he knew he could trust her with everything else in his life.<p>

Cassady had come down from North Carolina to met her boyfriend because he said he had something important to tell her. She had agreed to come not because she wanted to know what he had to say but because she had another commitment. It was surprising really that her job which she loved so much would give her the opportunity to take care of some problems she had been having recently.

The two continued to walk hand in hand down a lamp light street lined with big old houses and tall trees. It was a quiet area and the two planned on having some time alone together before moving back towards the lights and sounds of a big city. With the stars twinkling down Owen decided it was time. He pulled Cassady over to a bench placed by the road. Proposing at a bus stop wasn't the most romantic thing in the world but it would have to do. He knew she wouldn't really care for all the ruckus proposing in a populated area would cause.

"Cassady. Do me a favor and sit down on the bench over there." Said Owen.

Cassady rolled her eyes a little even though he couldn't see them because he was towering over her at the moment. She may be blonde but sometimes the insinuation that she couldn't think got to be too much, even when people didn't realize they were doing it. Of course she would sit down, why else would he lead her to a bench. With some grumbling done under her breath Cassady sat down and affixed her gaze to her mildly sweating boyfriend. Though he couldn't see it she gave a little smirk. She knew what he was planning. She had all the information and seeing that much money leave his bank account she knew exactly what he was planning. She pulled her tote bag closer to herself and reached inside for the handle of her favorite accessory.

"What is it Owen?" She asked sweetly while reaching forward with the hand not in her tote bag.

At the same time Owen reached into his pocket and pulled out the little velvet box. Cracking it open he asked while still looking down, "Will you marry me?" and looked up only to see a look on his girlfriends face that he would never forget.

A few minutes later Cassady walked into town by herself. Her bag seemed a bit darker red then before and a clear rain coat covered in what looked like flecks of red paint could be seen sticking out of thebag. She skipped through town with a happy smoile on her face. On her finger was an engagement ring made of bright red rubies and brilliant diamonds. Owen was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>Back in Washington D.C. L was eating his way through a mountain of sweets. He had gone through the other fourteen case files to find nothing.<p>

Jennifer Comp in New Mexico, Samantha Frank in West Virginia, Paula Shultz in Tennessee, Grace Kaufman in Arizona, David Maxfield in Virginia and Kenny Fama in Texas were all dead with a slice across their throat and wrists, left in a public area with an A.G. note that held an open book. Just like Melanie Varillas they had a folder filled with their information left open in their chests.

Then there were Brock Weinstein and Luke Johnson in North and South Dakota respectively. Both had been strangled to death and left on the doorsteps of churches. The A.G. cards they had contained the picture of a beaded bracelet and like the book killings they also held a folder of their own information.

Olivia Konskier, a twenty-year-old college student studying in Mississippi was found with a beat in face and a note with comedy tragedy masks and the now expected A.G. and folder.

William Smith and Amy Stoltzenberg of Minnesota and Ohio respectively were found with slit stomachs and a paintbrush drawn onto the A.G. cards that had been stapled to the folders. These two victims had been left posed by the nearest lake in proximity to their home. The almost seemed to be modeling for someone when they had died.

In Nebraska a student by the name of Richard Jones, and In Missouri a student by the name of Scott Barat had been found dead partially buried by the side of a major highway with the customary note and folder this time containing a picture of clown shoes colored seemingly by hand in neon highlighters.

Finally Sarah Roth who was going school in Florida and Rachel Preston who was going to school in Oregon had been found on tennis courts dead due to blunt force trauma. They had the note and folder like every other death but these cards held a bright yellow tennis ball. Both were wearing tennis clothes and had worked up a sweat so the crime had been committed either during the game or shortly after, but that was as far as he had gotten on those cases.

Besides the matching information folders and cards found on all the victims the only real similarity between the victims was the fact that all of them went to college. L was about to go over their information when a four o'clock news special came on. Looking up L's eyes widened when a picture of the A.G. cards came up behind the newscaster.

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you shocking news. The random killings that have come to college students across America are apparently related. Just now two new bodies were found and each had a card in their chest that had the letters A and G. Both Ernesto Flores who was attending college in Louisiana and Owen Dorns-Collins in South Carolina have been found dead. The images are so graphic that I cannot even describe them. Please if you know anything about the crime dial the number on your screen. Thank you, we will now return to our regularly scheduled program."

L stared at the T.V. as it switched back to whatever show had been on. His mind was racing going over possible leaks in the police headquarters and in the F.B.I. coming up with a 17% chance that someone had leaked and a 76% chance that the media had just seen the cards and put 2 and 2 together. Biting his thumb L got up from his crouch on the sofa and walked quickly towards the kitchen. He needed to solve this case before more innocent civilians lost their life to this crazy madman, if only there were more clues or better connections.

Reaching the kitchen L sighed tiredly as he realized he was out of strawberry cheesecake.

"If only." He muttered before grabbing the chocolate cake and heading back to his room.

* * *

><p>Over in Massachusetts in a college dorm room a college junior turned in her chair to stare at her computer after watching the newest announcement about the so called A.G. murders. She quickly sent of an e-mail to one of the most powerful men in the world. Quietly she hummed a song about blood on the floor while waiting. Within a minute she got an e-mail back with one word. A simple black "yes".<p>

With an exclamation of joy she minimized the window and pulled up the program her roommate had made for her. Typing up a short note and sending a mass e-mail to all the news reporters in the country as well as to every college student in the system she sat back and waited for the fireworks.

* * *

><p>All over the country hardworking reporters and newscasters looked up at the ping of an incoming e-mail. Opening them they were meet with one line.<p>

**The Assassin Games have begun**

* * *

><p>All over the country college students looked up from studying or partying to see incoming e-mail. Opening the e-mail they were meet with the greatest news in the world.<p>

**The Assassin Games have begun**

The students immediately dropped what they were doing and headed back to their dorms. There was planning to do and a game to begin. No one would know what hit them.

* * *

><p>In a hotel room in New York a tired detective got an e-mail. Seeing it was from the college he was signed up for as cover if needed he ignored it. If only he had opened that e-mail. L left the room and his notes on the A.G. cases behind. Maybe if he worked on some other cases he would be better equipped for working on his hardest case. It could be that his inability to solve this current case was due to looking at it too hard. As L solved other cases around the world the U.S. slowly dissolved into cases. After all,<p>

**The Assassin Games have begun.**

* * *

><p>AN: So second chapter up pretty fast. So here you finally meet the main character when she isn't dying and you learn more about some of the key assassins later on. Next time hopefully we will meet the FBI team L will be working with.<p>

**EDIT: **So this story will be on hold for a while. whenever chapter three comes up will be whenever I figure out what happens. I have about half a chapter written but thats it. I edited this chapter but that's all I have, sorry.

R&R please

IA


End file.
